Sleepover Time
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: The guys have a sleepover with Stella & Macy after Macy falls asleep on Nick. Nick/Macy. Oneshot.


"Guys, she's been standing like that for 20 minutes. I think we should go over."

"She's probably messing with that pop-out thing." Joe said, brushing it off. Macy had been bent over, half way in her locker since the final bell rang.

"Alright, fine. You believe that. But-"

"I'll go see if she's okay." Nick spoke up. Stella blinked. "You two plan out your date, alright?"

"It's not a date!" They both yelled.

"Uh-huh, sure." He nodded, walking over to the girl. "Macy." He said. She didn't budge. "Macy?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. Nothing. He was beginning to get worried now. This was Macy Misa, she'd get freaked by just seeing a Lucas brother, let alone one touching her. There was no resonse as he dropped his bag and shook both shoulders. Alright, maybe was panicking? Just a little. "Macy!"

"Mmmff." Finally. He turned her around. She fell forward, eyes closed, head landing on his shoulder.

"Macy?" She was breathing, so that was a good sign. "She's sleeping?" He mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" The small figure in his arms opened her eyes, confused. "Nick?"

"Hey, there." Don't freak out. Don't freak out.

"Hi." She said, sleepy. "Night." She placed her head back on his shoulder. Apparently, she wasn't stable enough to faint. Although, sleeping is pretty much the same thing. Her breathing began to get even and soft, and he realized she was dozing off again. What would he do? Carry her home? He thought it over a bit too long, for she had fallen into a deep sleep. She was comfortable sleeping on him? Oh, that's nice to think about. Focus, Nick.

"Oh, Macy." He managed to push her locker closed and pick up his bag without knocking her over or waking her up. He never wore his backpack properly - he usually had it slung over one shoulder. But now, he had it on his back for once. He boosted Macy into his arms, bridal style, and turned around. Stella & Joe were watching intently. Joe's eyebrow raised as he walked over.

"What happened?" Nick shrugged.

"She fell asleep."

"Obviously." Stella spoke out. "Did you ask if she was okay?"

"I didn't get the chance."

"Gimme your bag." Joe said, walking around him.

"Why?"

"You should carry her on your back? It'll be easier."

"Oh, that makes sense." Stella held the bag as Joe lifted Macy onto Nick's back. Macy secured her legs to keep her safely off the ground. "Alright, now what?"

"We go home.."

"I'll call Mrs. Misa and ask if she could spend the night at your house. I'm staying there, right? Of course. So it'll be like a sleepover!"

"Shhh, Stell." Nick warned, feeling Macy shifting.

"Sorry." She chattered away with Macy's mom as they made their way to the firehouse. "Oh, no, Mrs. Misa, the boys all have purity rings. Nothing of that sort will happen, I promise. You can trust me." Him and Joe's cheeks turned slightly pink. She beamed and nodded to herself. "Of course! 2:30 latest? Okay, okay, thank you! I'll tell her to call when she wakes up. Okay, bye." She grinned, pressing the small red button on her phone. "She said yes!"

"Whoo-hoo, now be quiet, you're gonna wake her up."

"Alright, sorry, yeesh." As they stepped inside the Lucas household, Nick paused.

"Where's she gonna sleep? And what's she gonna wear?" He questioned.

"Well, me and Mace can sleep on the pullout bed, and she can borrow something of mine. You still all those clothes I left here, right?"

"Yup."

"Kay, then. Everythings perfect."

"SUPPPP?!" Kevin yelled, bouncing over. "Is she sleeping?"

"No." A small voice said.

"Oh! Kevin, you woke her up!" Stella scolded.

"Sorry, Mace." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay." She yawned, making a small squeaking noise.

"Aw." Nick said, then bit his lip.

"Aw?"

"Aw....some? Yeah, Joe, you're awesome."

"Thanks, man! Whoo!" He heard a small giggle from his shoulder.

"Mornin' Macy. Er, afternoon."

"Hey." She closed her eyes for a moment, but only a short one. "Oh! I'm on your back? I'm sorry, I'm probably heavy and-!"

"No, no. Light as a feather." He promised, nodding to prove a point.

"Uhm, you don't have to hold me anymore. I'm awake."

"It's okay. I like holding you." Silence. His brothers and Stella paused their conversation at his statement. "I-I-I mean, uhm.."

"Anyway!" Stella said, noting Nick's being uncomfortable. "Uh, we should watch a movie before it gets too late." Thank you, Stella.

"Good idea, what movie?" Kevin asked, heading over to the tv.

"Uhm...I should get home soon. My mom-"

"Taken care of. Stella called, you don't mind spending the night here, right?"

"M-Me? Here?"

"Mmhmm."

"Uhm....okay. I think I can do that. Yeah. No, no, no. I can't do that. No."

"Macy, breathe."

"I don't think I can!"

"Why don't we change into our pj's and then settle this out?" If Macy changes, there's no point to go home, right? Good thinking, Joseph.

"Mace, you love my clothes right? Of course you do. Blue will look nice." She continued talking to herself as she made her way up stairs.

"Uhm, Nick. I think-I think you should let me down now. I need to change."

"Oh, uh, right." He lowered down and felt the warmth he'd grown used to disapear. He turned around to face her.

"My legs are asleep." She said, smiling. He jokingly scoffed.

"Kay then, back on."

"No." She grinned, saluted and started up the stairs. She turned her head. "Race you?"

"Pshh!" As they made it to the top, he fell at the final step, falling to the ground. He raised his arms in the air. "I win!"

"Only cause you fell."

"Details." She laughed, offering her his hand. He placed his hand in hers and was flung upwards. "Whoa!"

"Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." She laughed. He smiled, watching her eyes sparkle. Suddenly, he leaned forward, lips gently pressed against her cheek. Why he did it, no idea. But he had the sudden urge to. Her breath caught as he slowly pulled away. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell the ground.

"Oops. Macy?" He jumped back as she flew back up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! You just surprised me." Her cheeks flushed red. "Coming, Stella!" She whipped around and headed straight for the confused blond.

"I didn't call you..."

"Yes, you did. Oh these are cute!"

"You really think so? I designed them myself.." He chuckled to himself as Macy's expression slowly grew bored of the fashion conversation. Her eyes fell on him for a moment and he flashed her a smile. She did the same. Stella turned to him, giving a suspicious look. He whistled, heading over to his bed.

"Kay, now that everyone's--hey! Guuuuys!" Joe whined. Him and Kevin were the only ones in pajamas. "Get reeeeady!"

"Alright, shut up." Stella rolled her eyes, handing Macy a pile of clothes.

"Wait, these are for me?"

"You said you liked them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Okay, then!" She smiled, heading to the staircase. Joe and Kevin used the fire poles, going downstairs and leaving Nick and Macy all alone. He didn't look up as he stood, facing his bed (which had pj's laid out on it) and began unbuttoning his shirt. Macy, immediately realizing his action, squealed. He looked up.

"Hm?" His face must of looked amused, because her eyes narrowed.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No, never." She flashed her tongue.

"Wait, uhm, where do I get dressed?"

"Here..?"

"What? Why? But-"

"Stella's in the bathroom, Mace."

"It'll be weird if I go in there too?"

"Very."

"Oh, uhm, okay then." She didn't move as he went back to his shirt. "But-But, uhm..."

"Yeah?" He pulled the shirt open, slowly slipping it off as he looked up at her. Okay, maybe he was teasing her, but hey, she looked adorable when she was all flustered. She froze, being unable to look away. "Macy?"

"WHAT? Oh, right. Uh, well, I don't even like, uhm, getting dressed infront of team mates in the locker room. So, uhm..."

"Oh." He blinked. "I'll go...over there when I'm done then?" He said, referring to the stairs.

"Uhm....kay." He felt slightly awkward as she watched him pull the new shirt on. He paused at hit pants and glanced up. Instantly, her eyes moved elsewhere. He chuckled, slipping his skinny jeans off and replacing them with pajama pants.

"Macy?"

"Mm?" She was biting her lip. He smiled and headed to the stairs. She watched until the curly head disapeared and quickly (a little too quickly) began changing. She had sucessfully changed into the pj shorts, but when her shirt fell to the floor, she fell backwards over something. "Ow!" She squealed, then heard footsteps. Oh no.

"Macy? You okay-?" His fell face as his eyes landed on a very flustered, shirtless Macy Misa on the ground. "Uhm, uh, uhm..."

"I fell." She stated.

"Do you..are you..uh.."

"I'm-I'm fine. Don't worry." She pulled the new shirt down, fully aware of him watching her every move.

"They're waiting for us." He said. For some reason, his voice sounded different. Deeper?

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." He answered simply, making his way to the fire poles.

"Uh..." He glanced at her. "I don't think I can...do that?"

"It's easy. Just hold on and hop off the floor. You'll be down in no time." He didn't look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay, Nick?"

"What? Macy, I said I was fine."

"Oh, okay.." She reached for the pole, grasping it, but leaving her feet firmly on the ground.

"Legs on the pole, Mace. You won't go anywhere if you just stand there."

"I know but.." She hesitated. "I'm scared." His eyebrow rose.

"You aren't afraid of getting killed on an ice hokey rink, but you won't go down a fire pole?"

"Pretty much." He smiled.

"Then just hold onto the pole and slowly let your legs fall." She blinked, facing the pole once more. In a flash, her legs were clutching it for dear life.

"Okay! I did enough, get me down!"

"Mace, just loosen your legs."

"No!"

"Macy..." She turned her head to him. Her eyes screamed for help. Maybe she was afraid of heights? He probably should of asked first. She looked away and held onto the pole tighter then before. His eyes wandered. Down her back, to the short-shorts she was wearing, to the tips of her toes and back. He swallowed. Great. This is why being a teen age boy (with a purity ring!) sucked. Hard. Sucking hard....Holy shit. BAD! Bad Nicholas! Horrible thoughts! He felt his neck heat up as he stepped closer. "Macy."

"Mm?" She sounded scared. His hands slowly lifted into the air, landing on her hips. She flinched, surprised. "Nick?" He took in a deep breath.

"Let go."

"What?"

"Now, Macy." Her arms loosened, and he pulled. She screamed, falling to the ground, but not before grabbing onto him. Awesome. Fantastic. He toppled ontop of her.

"Ni-Nick! I'm sorry!" He was breathing heavy. Macy blinked. "Are you okay?"

"No." He raised her arms above her head, pinning them. Her eyes widened.

"Nick? Wh-What are you doing?" He stared at her. In the short time he'd gotten to know her, he realized when she was nervous, she licked her lips. And she did just that. Damn him for being so observant. He groaned and smashed his lips against hers. Her body froze as his lips eagerly waited. He made a disapointed noise against her mouth as she stayed frozen. He pulled away slightly. She blinked, eyes glazing over. She arched her back, pressing her lips into his. Oh, sweet Jesus. Why did he trap her hands? It would of been easier if he hadn't. Stupid Nick. Stupid, stupid, stupid. His tongue begged for entrance, which she quickly gave him. She made the most amazing noise the boy had ever heard as his tongue slipped in. He pressed his body down into hers, desperately wanting to touch. He ignored his thoughts, keeping his hands on her wrists instead. She broke away suddenly. He thought for air, so he payed no attention as he moved to her neck and left small kissed down to her collarbone, and back up again. He nibbled on her earlobe for a moment, then stopped as she spoke. "N-Nick, stop."

"Huh?" He leaned up to look her in the eyes.

"Stop it." She whispered.

"Why?" He asked sadly.

"We-we can't do this! You're Nick of the Lucas brothers, and I'm just normal boring Macy Misa. I'm not good enough for you."

"You are anything but boring, Macy. And you're everything I want. Please."

"You have a...a ring, and uhm.." He smiled.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." Her expression fell in shock.

"What?"

"Mhm." He released her hands, and supported himself from falling with one, placing the other on her cheek. "Well?" Her eyes closed and never opened again. "Macy?" Ah. She fainted. Again. "Oh, Macy." He whispered, kissing her gently. She smiled against his lips, running her hands through his hair. He'd been tricked.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." She muttered against his lips. He smiled, kissing her once more.

"Guy, what is taking so-WHOA!" Joe yelled, shocked.

"What happen-Oh my god!" Stella.

"Damn, Nick!" Kevin.

"Could you go away, please?" He asked. Macy giggled.

"We have a sleepover to get to, Nick."

"But, Ma-cy." He whined. She smiled, leaning up to his ear.

"I'm sleeping here."

"Ew, I don't even wanna know what she said!" Joe cried, waving his arms and running downstairs. They laughed, finally standing. Stella grabbed Macy the second she got up and pulled her downstairs.

"Dude, score!" Kevin said, slapping his shoulder. He laughed, heading downstairs.

"Sleepover time! Right, Nick?" Stella beamed.

"Mmmhmm." He grinned, wrapping an arm around Macy. "Sleep over time." 


End file.
